Um baile sem clichê
by WinxBloom103
Summary: Tanto Charlie insistiu que Amy aceitou , ela iria ao baile com ele . Na noite ela o espera e ele não vem , e sim seu vizinho . Uma mensagem estranha , um frio junto com uma névoa ,deixam Amy pensativa sobre a noite , algo ira acontecer nesse baile , mas o que ? O que aconteceu com Charlie ? Bailes são datas em que acontecem coisas diferentes e surpreendentes .One-shot


Hoje era a noite , o baile ia ser agora à noite . Amy iria com Charlie , afinal ele a convidara quase uns quatro meses antes insistindo e insistindo para que fosse com ele .

Amy estava na frente do espelho se arrumando ,ao lado , à poucos metros tinha uma pequena televisão que se passava crepúsculo o primeiro filme da saga , estava quase no fim , Bella e Edward estavam dançando no baile e Edward ia morder o pescoço de Bella a transformando em vampira , mas em vez deu um beijo casto , e voltou a dançar com Bella que olhava maravilhada por ele

"vampiros " Amy falou enquanto desligava a televisão .Ela gostava de vampiros , de todo aquele romance quente e excitante , mas crepúsculo não tinha muito a ver com ela, Edward era bonito , mas um pouco sem grassa .

Amy voltou para o espelho onde finalizava sua maquiagem com um batom vermelho em seus lábios . Ela deu uma última olhada em sua roupa , estava perfeita , ela vestia um tomara que caia vermelho que ia até os pés com aberturas nas laterais deixando os lados das pernas a mostra , seu cabelo enrolado e saltos altos pretos resumindo ela estava linda e sexy qualquer garoto queria tê-la como parceira para o baile, mas Amy não ficava com qualquer garoto , principalmente com aqueles que só a viam como um pedaço de carne , ela admirava aqueles garotos que conseguiam ver além de seu corpo bonito .

Ela fez seu caminho para a porta de sua casa , e ficou na calçada esperando que Charlie viesse buscá-la para irem juntos ao baile como combinado . Amy ficou bom tempo ali parada o esperando . O Sol já se pôs e a noite cai. Ela já estava perdendo a paciência , quase estava dando meia volta até que seu celular apitou , nele tinha a seguinte mensagem :

_Oi Amy ! É o Charlie , eu ó queria avisar que eu vou me atrasar um pouco ...ou melhor bastante ! Pode ir na frente nos encontramos lá ok_

Amy revirou os olhos e suspirou com raiva . Ela pensava confusa , _por que ele vai demorar ? Charlie era o que estava mais ansioso para ir ao baile ? Alguma coisa aconteceu , mas o que ?_

"oi " Amy foi tirada de seus pensamentos com uma voz masculina um pouco alto e bem clara atrás dela . Ela se virou e viu um homem parado atrás dela

"hum...você não é o vizinho novo de Charlie ? Jerry acertei?" Amy perguntou com um pouco de espanto . Ela nem se quer o ouviu chegar atrás dela

"sim acertou , e você, Amy ,a garota com quem sempre Charlie esta junto " Amy cruzou os braços olhando para o lado com um pouco de raiva ao ouvir ele mencionar Charlie

"é sempre anda junto ,exceto quando marca alguma coisa e diz que vai se atrasar "Jerry chegou mais perto , Amy sentia um pouco de calou agora e suspirou um pouco alto . Jerry por sua vez sorriu

"você esta muito linda '' Jerry a olhou de cima a baixo , com um olhos de fome . Amy sorriu olhando para Jerry novamente ela deixou as mãos caírem para seus quadris agora mais calma

"obrigado "

"onde você vai assim tão linda Amy ?" Jerry perguntou

"eu vou ao baile com Charlie , bem ele disse que vai se atrasar e para eu ir na frente , mas sinceramente já perdi a vontade de ir " Amy falou

" ah ...mais por que ? Bailes são datas em que acontecem coisas diferentes e surpreendentes " Jerry falou

"que coisas diferentes e surpreendentes ?" Amy perguntou com um sorriso em seu rosto . Jerry veio mais perto para falar com a voz mais serena, mas ,um tanto sedutora

"se vier comigo em mostro " Amy mordeu o lábio inferior antes de responder

" mas o Charlie ..."

" me concede uma dança enquanto espera Charlie e eu irei embora se quiser e então ficara ao seu critério o que fazer a seguir " Amy olhos nos olhos negros de Jerry , seus olhos, seu olhar era algo que nenhuma garota esquecia.

"não sei ..." Amy falou . Jerry pegou sua mão e deu um beijo casto dizendo depois

"uma dama como você não deve andar sozinha a noite a vários perigos nas redondezas " Amy sorriu e chegou mais perto de Jerry dizendo

"eu não tenho medo " Jerry sorriu " bem Jerry acho que aceito seu pedido , então vamos ?" Amy estendeu seu braço para ele que a tomou com um sorriso cheio de dentes .

Jerry e Amy andaram alguns minutos até chegar na escola onde estava acontecendo o baile .O caminho parecia mais sombrio do que nunca , uma névoa cobria em muito dos lugares que passavam , o frio da noite os cercava . Amy poderia jurar que todos esses eventos escondiam algo sombrio que aconteceria ainda essa noite.

"esta frio " Amy falou enquanto andavam lado a lado, e ela tentava se esquentar . Jerry soltou o braço de Amy para tirar sua jaqueta de couro preto e colocar sobre Amy que tremia de frio .Amy sorriu dizendo agradecida

"obrigada " Amy se viu agora olhando a jaqueta de couro que estava sobre , ela era quente , o que ela realmente precisa com esse frio ,mas ela tinha um cheiro estranho mais ao mesmo tempo Amy o considerou bom ou diferente . Ela olhou para a gola que tinha uma mancha vermelha . Amy se virou para encarar Jerry que pegou seu braço para continuarem a andar

" essa mancha aqui na gola é o que ?" Jerry olhou para a gola manchada . Um olhar de desconforto estava em seus olhos escuros , mas ficando mais sério respondeu

"bem ..."

"teve algum encontro ?" Perguntou Amy o cortando . Jerry sorriu ao ver que Amy achava que era batom de alguma boca feminina , melhor assim não precisaria inventar nada , ao não ser sobre essa garota

"é acertou , mas não foi nada de mais " Amy voltou a olhar para a mancha

"a é ? Não é o que parece " Amy respondeu

"bem , nem tudo é o que parece minha cara , principalmente comigo " Jerry era o tal "cara misterioso " Amy o marcava como imprevisível você nunca sabe a o que ele vai ou não fazer , e isso Amy gostava disso

"sei "

Pouco tempo de depois chegaram na escola . Amy fez Jerry parar na porta , onde ela tirou seu celular para ligar para Charlie .

"para de ligar para ele , Charlie é um garoto grande suficiente para saber de suas responsabilidades " Jerry ergueu o queixo de Amy para cima para encontra seus olhos " guarde o celular não precisa dele " Amy o obedeceu , concordando com o que ele disse , Charlie é um garoto crescido que sabe das suas responsabilidades "porque não entramos e você me concede uma dança , acho que você ira se animar e sair desse mau humor "

"obrigada mais acho que não , não quero que você se sinta obrigado a fazer isso por mim , vou esperar mais um pouco Charlie " Jerry deixou a cabeça cair para o lado com um sorriso dizendo

"não vejo isso como ser obrigado e sim como um prazer, e você pode esperá-lo lá dentro em vez de ficar aqui fora no frio , esperando alguém que não sabe honrar seus compromissos "Um sorriso passou pelos lábio de Amy

"já que acha isso tudo bem vamos entrar " Amy estendeu a mão para Jerry que a pegou

Os dois subiram as escadas que iam até o salão . Era uma festa de luzes ofuscantes , sons altos , comidas e bebidas . O legar estava cheio de adolescentes que riam , dançavam e comiam com seu par e outros que já estavam bêbados e quase caindo no meio da pista .O lugar estava quente , Amy sentia a temperatura de seu corpo subir agora , Jerry parece que percebeu ele tirou sua jaqueta dela e a colocou . Amy foi na frente puxando Jerry pela mão ele se voltou para a mancha em sua jaqueta e sorriu ao olhar para Amy em seguida , os olhos em um flash vermelho e de volta para os olhos negros como a noite

Amy o levou para a pista de dança , onde sentia que uma experiência diferente aconteceria . Jerry colocou sua mão na cintura de Amy e ela colocou suas mãos envolta do seu pescoço , mesmo de salto alto Jerry ainda era um pouco maior que ela . Eles começaram a rodopiar rápido com a música mais animada

"gosta de bailes ?" Jerry perguntou

" bem todos os bailes que eu fui eram tão normais e sem graça , então não muito " Jerry deixou sua testa cair sobre a de Amy

"e o que acha desse ?" Amy mordeu o lábio inferior ao olhar para os olhos negros de Jerry quase colados nos seus , seus olhos pareciam que podiam até ver por dentro de você o que era surpreendente

Amy demorou um pouco para responder até que falou

"diferente"

"diferente ?" Jerry repetiu com um pouco de duvida em sua voz

"o meu par me de verdade não veio , enquanto eu o esperava angustiada seu vizinho charmoso aparece me leva até o baile , o frio e a névoa que cobria a rua deixando um frio forte , e agora para finalizar , estou dançando com alguém que nunca pensei que dançaria " Jerry sorriu e Amy continuou " se quer saber ? Eu nunca quis vir ao baile de verdade , Charlie que sempre me convidava e... aceite vir mais por piedade pelo Charlie " Jerry ergueu uma sobrancelha para Amy

"quero que responda à uma pergunta " Amy ficou em silêncio olhando esperando até que Jerry falou " preferia estar aqui com o Charlie ou comigo mesmo ?" Amy novamente ficou em silencio mas agora um silencio mais longo e angustiante para Jerry que esperava a resposta .Amy olhou em volta e depois seu olhar caiu para o chão antes de voltar para Jerry

"com você " Amy falou baixo para que somente ele e mais ninguém escutasse

Segundos depois Jerry fechou o espaço que tinha entre eles para beijar Amy que no começo estranhou mais depois se deixou levar . De todos os garotos que Amy já beijou nenhum a beijou como Jerry nem mesmo Charlie que era para estar com ela agora ...

...

O suor escorria da testa de Charlie que corria como um louco até o baile da escola . O esmoquin rasgado em quase sua maioria , sangue em todo o casaco que agora era vermelho , cortes e roxos marcavam sua pele pálida

"tenho que chegar lá antes que seja tarde de mais " Charlie falava com desespero em sua voz , enquanto se lembrava do acorrido à algumas horas .

_FLASHBACK ..._

Algumas horas atrás ele estava lá pronto se olhando no espelho e dizendo para si mesmo que tudo daria certo , até ele escutou sua janela se abrir em um baque alto . Ele se virou para ver e sentiu o vento forte bater nele com força ,um vento frio . Charlie fechou a janela e ao se virar uma mão pegou o seu pescoço o levantando no ar , seus olhos caíram sobre Jerry que o olhava dizendo

"acho que não vai mais ao baile " Jerry o jogou contra o espelho Charlie sentia um caco de vidro entrar nas costas dele e quando levantou sua mão ali tinha sangue muito sangue e tudo seu .A dor era tanta que ele não consegui se mexer . O esmoquin estava sujo de sangue . Agora via tudo um pouco embasado porque tinha batido a cabeça contra a parede com força , e somente escutava alto e claro os passos de Jerry

"como você entrou aqui ?" Charlie perguntou

"encontrei sua mãe hoje a tarde e ela me falou que sou sempre bem-vindo para visitar vocês " Jerry falou sorrindo

"desgraçado " Charlie sussurrou ao sentir dores fortes no corpo

"melhor avisarmos a dama que seu cavalheiro vai se atrasar um pouco ...ou melhor muito " Jerry pegou o celular de Charlie e colocou no bolso da jaqueta . Charlie gemia como se quisesse falar algo e ao mesmo tempo tentava se levantar .Jerry chutou se estomago o deixando cair agora tremendo

"mesmo assim ainda tenta ?Vou te ajudar a parar de tentar " Jerry começou bater e a chutá-lo com força , até que ele desmaiou por completo

Horas depois Charlie acordou com muito esforço conseguiu levantar e tirar o caco de vidro de suas costas . Sua roupa agora rasgada e feridas percorriam seu corpo . Ele tinha que ir ao baile salvar sua amada antes que aquele chupador de sangue fizesse o pior . Charlie foi até o armário do bainheiro e tirou um quite primeiro socorros e começou a trabalhar com suas feridas . Gritos abafados saiam de seu lábios ao encostar nas feridas e no sangue, mas não parou, continuou bravamente pensando em sua amada .

Quando terminou saiu correndo pela casa até chegar a rua , corria mancando um pouco mas não parava continuava persistente

_FIM DO FLASHSBACK ..._

"estou chegando Amy " Charlie falou sentindo as gotas de suor escorrerem por completo do rosto

...

Quando Amy e Jerry se separaram Amy tomou grandes goles de ar em seus pulmões . Jerry acariciava seu rosto gentilmente falando

"você é perfeita " ele falou

"para não gosto de clichê !" Amy retrucou

"como assim ?" Ele perguntou ainda com a mão no seu rosto

"um baile , eu e você dançando e depois de um beijo você acaricia meu rosto e me chama de perfeita , só falta você ser um vampiro e estar prestes a sugar meu sangue no final da música como em crepúsculo , mas como no filme vai continuar a me deixar sendo uma humana " Jerry parecia um pouco espantando mas não deixou de dar altas risadas ao ouvir o que Amy falou

"acha mesmo que eu sou vampiro ?" Amy franziu as sobrancelhas falando

"eu vi o filme antes de ir esperar o Charlie , e agora me lembrei da parte em que Bella e Edward dançam juntos no baile de formatura dela "

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta " Amy abriu a boca para responder , mas ela foi surpreendida por um Charlie , de roupa rasgada , com muito sangue em seu esmoquin e feridas em toda sua pele

"Charlie "Amy saiu dos braços de Jerry para ir correndo ver Charlie que precisava de um hospital urgente "Charlie o que aconteceu ?" Ela perguntou aflita ao ver a situação que o garoto se encontrava

"foi ele " Charlie apontava para Jerry que ficou parado no mesmo lugar com um sorriso irônico . Amy balançou a cabeça tentando manter Charlie em pé , pois parecia que ele ia desmaiar

"Charlie ,Jerry me acompanhou até o baile , afinal você me mandou aquela mensagem dizendo para eu ir na frente " Charlie cerrou os dentes e segurou os braços de Amy com força a fazendo se assustar um pouco

"ele fez isso comigo , ele pegou o meu celular e fingiu que eu que mandei aquela mensagem para que ele pudesse te trazer aqui no baile ..." Charlie apontava novamente para Jerry agora em sua jaqueta , bem onde estava aquela mancha que Amy pensava ser batom " olhe para a mancha de sangue na jaqueta dele , e aposto que se você mexer no bolso dele ou ligar para meu número vai achar meu celular "

Jerry parecia surpreso ao ver o pequeno Charlie que ele jurava tê-lo quebrado em mil pedaços à algumas horas . _Maldito garoto ! Tenho que acabar com isso , ou ele estragara tudo , pequeno Charlie ,quando tudo isso acabar desta vez acho que não terá tanta sorte !_Jerry deu um passo à frente começando finalmente a se defender " Amy olhe para ele , no mínimo ele deve ter entrado em uma briga com alguém sim , mas não comigo " ele esticou sua mão " venha esqueça esse bastardo presunçoso , vamos continuar nossa noite só nós dois ...não lembra você mesma disse que preferia estar comigo ao invés dele " Charlie arregalou um pouco os olhos e cerrou os dentes com sua última declaração

Amy ignorando o que Jerry falou , tirou desesperadamente seu celular e ligou para o número de Charlie . O toque do celular foi ouvido , ele vinha de dentro do bolso da jaqueta de Jerry . Amy queria chorar, queria gritar, mas só o que fez foi olhar espantada e imóvel para Jerry que ainda mantinha toda a calma do mundo ainda com a mão estendida

"vem Amy vamos sair daqui " Charlie a puxou pela mão . Amy corria com o seu corpo mas sua mente não estava com ela , sua mente estava perdida em Jerry e em Charlie agora pouco . Charlie levou Amy até uma parede perto da porta de saída , Amy pegou seu braço e com a voz assustada perguntou

"como conseguiu vir aqui depois de tudo o que ele te fez?" Charlie não olhou para Amy , somente prestava a atenção para ver se Jerry estava por perto .

"eu tinha que vir te salvar como todos os mocinhos fazem nos filmes " Charlie puxou um sorriso tranquilizante , mas de alguma forma isso só preocupou mais ainda Amy

"vamos " Charlie chamou . Ele começou a puxá-la pela multidão , era incrível que mesmo depois daquilo que Jerry fez com ele Charlie conseguia se mexer ( e rápido ) . Quando estavam metros da saída , a mão de Amy escorregou da mão de Jerry que agora a deixara sozinha na multidão

Amy olhava em volta atrás de Charlie "Charlie ! Charlie cadê você? "ela gritava mas não via ele , somente seus colegas bêbados dançando e rindo como loucos . Ela corria seu peito arfava como ela corria agora sozinha tentando achar a saída

"Amy " ela escuta alguém chamá-la quando olha metros à sua frente ela encontra Charlie acenando pela porta de saída , também olha para traz e vê Jerry ali parado assistindo á tudo .Amy se virou e correu batendo em um monte de pessoas até chegar onde Charlie estava , ela podia sentir seu coração bater tão rápido . Quando chegou onde Charlie estava ele abriu a porta e a puxou para fora pelo braço , mas antes que ambos percebessem um braço passou pela cintura de Amy e á puxando para trás , ela gritou quando sentiu , Amy caiu no chão e viu Jerry parado na frente dela . Ele empurrou Charlie para fora e trancou por dentro , ela podia ver Charlie batendo na porta pedindo para entrar , aquela era a única saída e entrada , Amy estava sozinha agora ...

Jerry caminhou rapidamente até onde ela estava , Amy rastejou para traz com medo em seus olhos ao ver o homem vindo até ela e a pegando em seu colo , ela lutava contra isso

"olhe pra mim, fique calma ". Amy olhou nos olhos escuros de Jerry a calma a rodeou e ela parou de lutar . Jerry a levou para um canto escuro no salão onde tinha mais escuridão e menos pessoas envolta . Ele colocou Amy no chão e a puxou contra ele .Amy não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela

"você não gosta de clichê então acho que o que aconteceu hoje foi do seu agrado não ?" Amy não respondeu só ficou imóvel olhando o homem na sua frente . "comigo não vai existir clichês e sim coisas inesperadas , uma vida totalmente nova " Amy suspirou e balançou levemente a cabeça

"o que você é ?" Jerry sorriu mostrando suas presas .Amy arregalou os olhos ao ver os dentes crescendo e seus olhos indo para um vermelho e depois para o preto de costume . Jerry se inclinou para sussurrar na sua orelha

"vampiro" Jerry puxou Amy para dançar . Ela não sabia se corria , se gritava , e só o seguiu até que ele a puxou para dançar . Jerry colocou os braços na sua cintura ,Amy por sua vez deixou os braços paralelos ao eu corpo . Ele deu um beijo de leve em seus lábios e começou a incliná-la pra baixou . Amy suspirou ainda com aquela calma que Jerry a colocou , ela sentiu um calor em seu pescoço e sabia que estava chegando a hora , ela colocou o braços nas costas de Jerry . E quando a música estava em seu final , com uma melodia triste , as prezas penetraram seu pescoço deixando o sangue fluir pelo seu pescoço até chegar ao seu vestido . Amy fechou os olhos se deixando levar


End file.
